spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/The Poisonous Plot - Converging Clues
Continuing from the events of The Poisonous Plot: The Gathering of Clues, MrScience12 presents part two of "The Poisonous Plot" in "Converging Clues"! Transcript *''(the episode begins with a medium shot of SpongeBob and Patrick, standing before a worn-out and beaten apartment complex; many boats can be seen either on fire, wrecked, or turned over; the gravel before the complex is cracked and destroyed in areas; windows are cracked and missing, and many doors are torn off their hinges)'' *'SpongeBob:' Seems like this is the address, Patrick. This where Mr. Strong N.D. Arme lives. *'Patrick:' (stomach growls) I wonder what kind of eats they have here. *'SpongeBob:' I wouldn't, Patrick. Now let's go. We have to find out where Strong N.D. Arme is, and question him. (walks out of the camera) *'Patrick:' And then we get eats? *''(the camera cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, entering the main office building; a male fish is sitting behind a counter, turned facing opposite SpongeBob and Patrick)'' *'SpongeBob:' Excuse me, sir. We're looking for... *'Fish 1:' ...I know who you're looking for. I heard you two talking about Strong N.D. Arme outside, awful loud. (turns around) What do you two want to talk to Strong N.D. Arme for? *'SpongeBob:' We have a few questions for him. It's a part of our investigation. *'Patrick:' He's one of our suspects. *'Fish 1:' Detectives, are ya? (shrugs) Eh. I guess if it's got nothin' to do with me, I don't give too much a care. Alright. You'll find Strong N.D. Arme in apartment A302. Can't miss him. *'SpongeBob:' Thank you, sir. *'Fish 1:' Yeah, and don't be too long. The other residents might get a little antsy if they find trouble. *''(scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, standing in front of a door, brandished with the wording "A302")'' *'SpongeBob:' You wanna do this, Patrick? This seems kind of risky. *'Patrick:' What do you mean, SpongeBob? (picks up substance from ground) This grub doesn't look all that bad. Waste not what not. (opens mouth) *'SpongeBob:' (smacks substance away) Oh, just knock on the door. *'Patrick:' Alright. (knocks on door once, knocking it to the floor) *'Voice:' (offscreen) Hey! Who knocked down my door?! *''(SpongeBob and Patrick shudder)'' *'SpongeBob:' (gulps) SpongeBob...SquarePants and Patrick...Star. We are here to...investigate... *'Voice:' (offscreen) Investigate what? *''(a figure steps in front of the camera; the camera cuts to reveal a large, muscular fish towering before SpongeBob and Patrick)'' *'SpongeBob:' (coughs) We are here to ask you a couple of questions, Mr. Strong N.D. Arme. (looks at arm tattoo) "Toe Holders"? *'Strong N.D. Arme:' Don't read my tats. And what questions? Why am I living here? Why aren't I out enjoying life? Why do I play childhood games for a living? Why is my best friend a delivery guy? What questions?! *'Patrick:' What? *'Strong N.D. Arme:' Enough questions! (launches SpongeBob and Patrick away from apartment; lifts door back onto hinges) *''(the camera cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, standing up from outside the apartment buildings)'' *'Patrick:' Oh, well. Case closed. Let's go get some eats! *'SpongeBob:' Not yet, Patrick. If we can't pull the answers out of Strong N.D. Arme, we can go ask the customer himself. *'Patrick:' Ew. Medical food. *''(the scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, walking down the hospital hallway toward the customer's room)'' *'SpongeBob:' This should be a snap, Patrick. We walk in, ask him the questions, and waltz right out with the clues to solve the case. *'Patrick:' And once we solve the case, I...need...food! *'SpongeBob:' There is no one who can stop us, Patrick. *'Nurse fish 3:' (holds up hand) Stop, you two! I'm afraid you can't see Mr. Regam right now. He's regaining his mental focus by doing some of his favorite activities, and he shant be disturbed. *'Patrick:' No fair! (camera reveals Mr. Regam, playing tic-tac-toe) He's playing tic-tac-toe! And he's got eats! *'SpongeBob:' Come on, Patrick. (the two walk out of the camera; the camera cuts to outside of the hospital, where SpongeBob and Patrick are standing) Playing tic-tac-toe, was he? *'Patrick:' Yeah! Right in my face! *'SpongeBob:' Hmm. Tic-tac-toe. Say, Strong N.D. Arme was playing tic-tac-toe, wasn't he? He's the only one that could scratch it into the table. Yet, he did that where Mr. Regam was siting, and Mr. Regam was just playing his favorite activity, tic-tac-toe. *'Patrick:' Yep. *'SpongeBob:' I think we're close to solving the case, Patrick. The clues are coming together! *'Patrick:' Who do you think it is, buddy? *'SpongeBob:' I'm not completely sure, Patrick, but I think I can find out real soon. Come on! We're going back to the scene of the crime: the Krusty Krab. Will SpongeBob find out who the mastermind behind the poisoning is? Will Patrick ever get some eats? The clues are coming together, and the action is heating up! Find out whodunit in the third and final part of "The Poisonous Plot" trilogy tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST! Category:Blog posts Category:The Poisonous Plot Category:MrScience12